


ends of the earth

by thestolenuwu



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst and Humor, High School AU, M/M, Pain, Songfic, dreamnotfound, i don't actually ship dnf but here we are, i intend to make you cry, two shots of angst -pours the whole bottle-, you thought you could escape it but it was i pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestolenuwu/pseuds/thestolenuwu
Summary: Strange, the passage of time.Based on the song "Ends of the Earth" by Lord Huron as 1. I need to justify me watching community nonstop [#sixseasonsandamovie], 2. that song makes me cry as it was in the community finale and I sobbed my little tiny eyes out to it and 3. angst vibes
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. 7

A nice cool Florida night. Two stars in the sky. Two people, having snuck into the community pool, sit on a pool deck, dipping their feet in the water.

_That's such a stupid detail._

_Shut up._

"Hey, Dream."

"What?"

"I noticed something."

"Yeah?"

"You didn't ask anyone to prom."

"You didn't either."

"Why?"

"I dunno, man. Didn't feel like it."

"Stupid idea."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"You wanna go together? As, like, friends."

"Platonic prom?" George suggested.

Dream laughed.

"Sure."

"I'll get Sapnap and the others in on it too."

"So we just pull up to prom in T-shirts and shorts?"

"Why not?"

"Can't argue with that logic."

Silence again. 

"You wanna just...listen to music?" George offered. He reached in his pockets for his headphones.

"Sure, it seems fitting," Dream said, staring at the stars again.

George gave Dream one bud of his headphones and started the music. Dream recognized the first notes almost instantly. _Ends of the Earth_ by Lord Huron.

_**Oh there's a river that winds on forever** _

_**I'm gonna see where it leads** _

George turned to Dream. "What are your plans?"

"For what?"

"After high school."

"I dunno. Probably college. You?"

Dream noticed George fall silent for a second. "U-uh, same."

"You stopped for a second there."

"D-Did I?"

Dream narrowed his eyes. "What's going on?"

George sighed. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Tell what? What's going on?"

"I've been living with you since freshman year when I came to Florida from England, you know that right?"

"Yeah."

"It's been a ride, and a fun one at that. But...I'm going back."

"Back?"

"Yeah. Here's great and all, but I got accepted to UCL."

"Is that why you were so excited when college results came out?"

"Yeah."

_**Oh there's a mountain that no man has mounted** _

_**I'm gonna stand on its peak.** _

"I see."

"I really didn't want to bring it up."

Dream knew George leaving was inevitable, but why did it take him by surprise?

"You wanna go home now?"

"Sure."

"Who's driving?"

"Me."

Dream took off the headphones. George paused the music.

"First one there gets the aux," George said, standing up.

"Get ready to lose," Dream stood up. He looked up, and the two stars appeared further apart.

"Ready?" George put on his sandals.

"Ready." Dream put on his flip flops.

The two ran at a full sprint to the parking lot.

_**To the ends of the earth would you follow me** _

_**If you won't I must say my goodbyes to thee** _


	2. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has to settle out his feelings, and some people are a little too eager to help out.

"Morning, dummy."

"Shut up." Dream sits across his sister and pours out a large cup of coffee.

"You were out late."

"So I was. Where's George?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Nevermind."

"He's still asleep." His sister rose and put away her breakfast.

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you want to know?"

A deep conscious in him wants to stop his sister and ask her, you know, to help out. With boy troubles. But she'd laugh him out of the state. Unless? His sister starts to leave.

"W-wait," Dream stammers. 

"What's up?"

"How do you deal...with...boys?"

As predicted, his sister started laughing.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"Fine," his sister sat down across from him. "I'll give you this: you knew that if you asked, there was a chance I'd piss my pants laughing at you, right? But you took that risk. Didn't you?"

"I guess I did."

"So see? You just apply that to, you know," she tilted her head in the direction of the guest bedroom, where George was sprawled out asleep on the bed. Dream's face turned a dark crimson.

"I never said I liked him!"

"The first thing you said to me today, after 'Shut up', was 'Where's George?'"

Dream tried to form a response. "Fine. Touche."

"I'm just, you know, great like that," His sister started leaving.

"Wait, one more thing," Dream snickered. She stopped and turned around. Dream flipped her a middle finger, stood up, and walked past her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drista is the alpha male.


End file.
